Conventionally, there has been provided a compressor having a closed vessel, a compression element placed in the closed vessel, and a motor that is placed in the closed vessel and drives the compression element via a shaft. The compression element has had a cylinder chamber for compressing a refrigerant gas and a muffler chamber for reducing the pulsation of the refrigerant gas discharged from the cylinder chamber, and the muffler chamber has had two outlets for discharging the refrigerant gas into the closed vessel (refer to JP 5-133377 A).
However, according to the conventional compressor, in a case where a suction pipe to which an accumulator is connected is attached to the suction mouth of the closed vessel, if a direction that connects arbitrary two of all the outlets coincide with a first direction that is a central axis direction of a portion located in the vicinity of the suction mouth of the suction pipe or a second direction perpendicular to the first direction in an orthogonal projection to a plane that is perpendicular to the central axis of the closed vessel and passes through the center of the portion located in the vicinity of the suction mouth of the suction pipe, then the refrigerant gas discharged from the outlets resonates in the closed vessel, and vibrations due to the resonance propagates to the closed vessel, consequently causing significant vibrations of the suction pipe and the accumulator. There has been the problem of the vibrations of the suction pipe only with the suction pipe without the accumulator.
This is because the direction that connects the two outlets is the direction in which the pressure amplitude in the resonant mode of the discharged refrigerant gas is great, and the first direction and the second direction are the directions in which the oscillation amplitude in the natural vibration mode of the suction pipe is great, and the directions of the resonant mode and the natural vibration mode mutually coincide.